Come Back to Me
by Eleix Moone
Summary: Tinker Bell knew that Vidia was going to the Mainland. What she didn't know was that she would miss her so damn much. Tinker Bell/Vidia


When Vidia left for the Mainland, Tinker Bell didn't care. Sure, she would miss her girlfriend greatly, but Vidia being gone gave her so much extra time for tinkering. She had loved every minute of the six monthes they had been together, don't ger her wrong, but she didn't have as much time to find her Lost Things, or to build as many inventions to make Pixie Hollow better. It would be a nice little break.

Tinker Bell and Vidia had gotten together after the situation with Zarina. Vidia had been switched to a Tinker fairy, and while Tinker Bell had already begun to develop feelings for the Fastflyer after she had sacrificed herself to save Tinkerbell from Lizzie's father, but seeing her work as a Tinker made those feelings explode tenfold. Once they had gotten back to Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell had told Vidia that she needed to talk to her in private, but Vidia had ended up kissing her before they even left the rest of their friends. Silvermist (who Tink had confided in when the girl had gotten sea sick on Zaria's ship) had gotten chatty and had spilled the beans before Tinker Bell even had a chance to try. The girls had been inseperable ever since.

. . . well, at least until now.

By the end of the first week, Tinker Bell had found more than a dozen Lost Things, and had just finished creating a device that the animal fairies could attach to baby birds' wings to help them learn to fly quicker. She had to admit, it was probably one of the best inventions she had made in a long time. She was sleeping better, too. The first few nights, it had taken her _hours_ to fall asleep. She hadn't slept in her house in at least three months, so every creak made her jump. It had been at least four since she had fallen asleep by herself.

Vidia and she had fallen asleep together after they had made love for the first time. It had been the most amazing experience of Tink's life, as well as her first time. Vidia had taken it slow, and was gentle, and made Tinker Bell feel like the most beautiful fairy in all of Pixie Hollow.

Waking up had been just as amazing. Vidia was still asleep, her purple hair spread out all over the pillows from where she had taken it down before getting intimate. She had one hand curled below the side of her face, her pale skin smooth and supple in the moonlight. Tinker Bell had stared at her, letting her eyes drift up and down until they settled on Vidia's breasts, her dusty-pink nipples hard in the chilly air.

It was then that Tinker Bell realized she was in love.

By the end of week two, Tinker Bell had gotten back into the swing of things with her inventions. She had hung out with Clank and Bobble twice, and had visited Peri and her friends in the Winter Forest. She had chased fireflies with Iridessa, blown polywog bubbles with Silvermist, and chased down a skunk with Fawn. She was so busy that she barely even thought about Vidia during the day.

She had sewn two new dresses, made six new machines for the animal fairies, two machines for the water fairies, and almost a dozen for the light fairies. She had considered trying to make something for the fastflyers, but nothing that she thought of had compared to what Vidia could do on her own. She was starting to really miss her girlfriend, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. She had more productive things to do.

 _Three weeks to go._

When the third week had ended, Tinker Bell was _really_ missing the Fastflyer. Every little thing reminded her of Vidia, and she dreamed every night of the girl's long, purple hair and beautiful eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about the first time they had had a bad fight, when Tinker Bell had thought that she was never going to see Vidia again. Tinker Bell and Terrence had been at Tinker Bell's house one afternoon, and Vidia was supposed to come and join them for dinner after she finished training for Spring with the other Fastflyers. Terrance was helping Tinker Bell make dessert while dinner was cooking, and they got to talking about when Tinker Bell went on that adventure when she was making the scepter for Queen Clarion's arrival day.

Terrance had kissed her. Tinker Bell had tried to push him away, but she hadn't been fast enough. All Vidia had seen was her love in the sparrow man's arms. She had been furious, and flew away before Tinker Bell had a chance to explain. She followed Vidia to her house, and they spent the better part of an hour screaming at one another. Vidia had told Tinker Bell to get out of her house, and they were through. Tinker Bell flew home, heartbroken, and kicked Terrance out.

Tinker Bell ended up going to Rosetta's and crying for hours on end, cursing Terrance and wishing that she had never met the boy. Vidia, on the other hand . . . Tinker Bell would always be glad to have met her, even if knowing her led to pain.

Now, though, she just wanted her home.

By the time the end of the fourth week had rolled around, Tinker Bell had convinced herself that she was never going to see Vidia again. What if she had been eaten by a hawk? What if she had gotten her wings wet, and had fallen somewhere? What if she had gotten cozy with another Fastflyer, and realized that she didn't need a Tinker to make her happy? Vidia _had_ always said that she hated Tinker fairies, and how much better she was with all of them. Sure, Vidia _seemed_ happy, but what if spending five-and-a-half weeks away from Tinker Bell showed her that she wasn't? Tinker Bell didn't know what she would do if Vidia decided that she didn't want her anymore.

Vidia needed to come home, and get away from all those pretty other fairies. Sure, they were sexy, and they had more in common with Vidia than Tinker Bell did. But hey, opposites attract, right?

 _Hopefully that's enough._

Once week five was over, Tinker Bell was defeated. It had been five weeks since she had seen the love of her life, and she was going crazy. She felt so sad, all the time. If she had been able to communicate with Vidia somehow, that would be one thing, but without hearing from her . . . Tinker Bell felt lost. She knew that in reality, she could function with Vidia. She had done it before, and she physically did not need her to survive. Emotionally though . . . Tinker Bell needed her.

She didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to go anywhere, and she didn't even want to tinker. Clank and Bobble had brought her Lost Things, Peri had brought her frost-flowers, and all of her friends, who had each spent a few days in the mainland with Vidia during the last several weeks, had assured her that Vidia missed her just as much as she missed her.

Tinker Bell hoped that they were right.

By the end of the sixth week, Vidia was home.


End file.
